Elle n'oublierait pas Jamais
by Sywen Aelin
Summary: OS - Suite de "ce jour où tu m'as tué".  Morgana est condamnée à mort par Arthur. Alors qu'elle est conduite au bûcher, elle revoit pour la dernière fois une ancienne amie.


Disclamers : Merlin ne m'appartient pas (heureusement pour eux) et je ne tire aucun bénéfice d'écrire sur cette série… Si ce n'est le bonheur d'aligner des mots sur eux…

Cet OS vient juste après « Ce jour où tu m'as tué » (ici - .net/s/6834077/1/Ce_jour_ou_tu_mas_tue ). J'ai mis un certain temps à l'écrire ce qui explique qu'il soit arrivé si tard après le premier… Cependant il était prévu dès le moment où j'ai entamé la première partie.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sywen.

Elle n'oublierait pas. Jamais.

_Les gardes me traînent sans le moindre ménagement vers le bûcher. Je l'ai mérité. Je crois…l'ai-je mérité ? Croisant le regard dur et froid d'Arthur, je me dis que oui. Mais c'est tellement douloureux. Alors qu'ils attachent mes bras autour du poteau je croise ton regard. Tu es loin de moi, à l'entrée du château, figée entre deux colonnes et tu me fixe, une panière à linge que tu allais certainement laver dans les bras. Il y a tellement de déception dans tes yeux alors que tu me fixe. Tellement de colère. Et pourtant, alors que tu cache ton visage, retournant sous le couvert des colonnes, j'aurais juré te voir pleurer. Le monde me semble tellement différent, tellement gris et terne depuis qu'il l'a quitté, Merlin. Comme si plus jamais, le soleil ne se lèverait. Pourtant, le ciel est bleu aujourd'hui et l'astre est bien présent, comme s'il me narguait. Il refuse juste de briller pour moi… En fait… Tout autour de moi, je vois la population qui se rassemble. Mais je reviens à toi qui marche rapidement à l'autre bout de la cour. Soudain, tu t'arrête de nouveau et je vois clairement tes larmes, tu m'observe tristement. Après tout, je t'ai trahie toi aussi, comme tout les autres…_ _J'espère que tu me pardonneras, Guenièvre._

Elle n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes. Gwen ne savait même pas si elles étaient de rage ou de tristesse, les deux sentiments étaient trop liés dans son esprit. Cette espèce de petite voix qui lui murmurait que Morgana les avait tous trahis en rejoignant Morgause, cette autre qui lui rappelait cruellement ces moments où elle avait été si proche de la pupille du roi. Elle aurait du haïr Morgana, à vrai dire… Une partie d'elle la haïssait. Elle l'avait trompée, les avaient utilisés, eux tous et leur amitié pour servir ses desseins, elle avait prit de force le pouvoir dans la cité qu'elle avait fait sombrer dans le chaos. Camelot avait eu du mal à se relever. Beaucoup de mal. Et à peine étaient-ils sortis de l'abysse, que Merlin disparaissait de sa main. Son ami lui manquait. Sa perte avait été un coup de poignard, surtout en cette période où ils avaient besoin de tous pour terminer de se reconstruire. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Arthur. Le prince n'avait adressé la parole à personne d'autre qu'aux gardes depuis son retour. Un ordre. Glacial.

Préparez le bûcher.

Il avait traîné la sorcière, trop choquée pour s'en défendre, brutalement depuis la forêt, ramenant avec son cheval, le corps inerte de son valet et ami. Lorsqu'il était passé devant elle, Guenièvre l'avait alors trouvé effrayant… Les deux jeunes femmes frissonnèrent à l'unisson à ce souvenir, se fixant déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Morgana grimaça, les cordes lui blessaient douloureusement les poignets. Alors qu'elle observait toujours son ancienne suivante, elle pouvait sentir les regards haineux des villageois sur elle, et c'était bien plus pénible que ses liens trop serrés, bien plus que l'idée qu'elle allait mourir. Plus que quelques minutes, quelques instants de regrets. Mais pire encore, plus douloureux, il y avait l'expression glaciale d'Arthur, celle, déçue et triste de Gwen. Son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles, battant la chamade comme s'il souhaitait se délivrer de sa cage thoracique.

Guenièvre savait, effectivement, qu'elle aurait dû haïr Morgana, mais alors qu'elles se sondaient silencieusement, douloureusement, elle en semblait incapable. Son amie paraissait tellement fragile désormais. Plus du tout telle qu'elle l'avait connue, un an auparavant. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec ces fois où elle venait s'occuper de la pupille du roi en pleine nuit après ses cauchemars. Tant d'années de services, à partager tant de choses. Et dire qu'elle avait cru que cela avait crée un lien. Manifestement, Gwen s'était trompée puisque celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie leur avait préféré cette première venue qui s'était nommée sa sœur. Et pourtant elle était toujours là, à se demander pourquoi elle était incapable de détester totalement la sorcière. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait toujours servie, peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait vue dans ses bons moments comme dans ses mauvais. Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait croire que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme elles l'auraient dû. Que s'était-il passé ? Où avaient-ils échoués ? Malgré elle, des tonnes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. En vain. Qu'espérait-elle ?

Morgana sentit sa gorge se nouer face aux larmes qu'elle forçait son ancienne amie à verser. Puis, un peu malgré elle, son regard se posa une fraction de seconde sur Arthur avant de le fuir immédiatement, revenant à Gwen. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard depuis leur arrivée. Pas un mot, pas une injure, rien. Comme s'il estimait qu'elle ne méritait pas même sa colère. Juste sa haine. Sa haine. Dire qu'un jour, elle avait aimé Arthur. Dire qu'un jour, le royaume avait vu en eux les futurs souverains. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher un rire un peu nerveux. Comment Uther se serait-il débrouillé si son fils était réellement tombé amoureux de sa fille ? Mais l'heure n'était plus à ça depuis longtemps. Se concentrant encore sur la petite brune face à elle, Morgana repensa à tout ces souvenirs qu'elles avaient en commun.

Comme ce jour où elles avaient décidé d'accompagner Merlin pour aider son village d'origine, Ealdor. Morgana, elle eut un haut le cœur en imaginant l'instant où un soldat, ou peut-être Arthur lui même qui sait, irait annoncer à la mère du valet ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce temps là paraissait bien lointain à Guenièvre, mais à l'évocation de cet instant, où ensemble, elles avaient décidé de rendre à leur ami tout ce qu'il leur avait donné, à l'évocation de ces instants heureux, où l'avenir ne prévoyait encore rien de ce qui se passerait par la suite, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Alors oui. Elle accrocha le regard de la sorcière et lui sourit. Tristement peut-être, mais un sourire doux et qui voulait juste dire qu'elle se souvenait, qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Jamais.

Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu, Morgana ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, un sourire qui frôlait le désespoir. A mi-chemin entre le rire et le pleure, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Elle ne vit pas l'homme brandir le flambeau pour l'apposer sur les bûches avant que la fumée ne lui parvienne. Alors seulement elle déglutit de nouveau et affirma son sourire. Prête à affronter son jugement.

Acceptation.

Incapable de soutenir le regard de Guenièvre plus longtemps, Je levai les yeux au ciel. Le feu embrasa mon bûcher. Léchant ma peau en y laissant des marques noires, la brûlant de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus douloureusement. Je n'entendais plus rien que le crépitement des flammes tout autour de moi, je ne voyais plus que le ciel couleur azur qui me narguait, encore et encore. Il devint bientôt flou lui aussi alors que les larmes emplissaient mes yeux. Je n'entendis même pas mes propres cris alors que je plongeais vers la mort. La mort, la délivrance ? Alors je laissai mes yeux se fermer sur le monde, pour voir ton visage avant de mourir. Une dernière fois. Toi. La dernière personne à avoir tenté de me sauver. La dernière personne que j'aurais jamais tué.

Fin


End file.
